E S C A P I S M  C O M
by Shikamaru418
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto live in a place where pain is undeniable and fear can not be disguised, but find salvation is only a click away, where all can be hidden or all can be revealed.
1. Chapter 1: Hanging by a Thread

Summary: Sasuke and Naruto live in a place where pain is undeniable and fear can not be disguised, but find salvation is only a click away, where all can be hidden or all can be revealed.

Rating: Mature for future yaoi and quite a bit of angst, foul language, incest, rape and a few other things. If you don't like it, don't read it

A/N: Hello everyone!! Told you I'd be back This is my new story entitled:

E S C A P I S M .. C O M

* * *

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Hanging by a .T.H.R.E.A.D.

Login: S!l3ntScr3ms

Password: ----

The clacking of fingertips meeting letter embedded keys on a dimly lit keyboard rang almost unnoticeably throughout the room. A few flashes of light could be seen through the dark as the owner of the computer signed on and sifted throughout the various pages of the site he was on. He stopped soon enough and pale fingers hovered cautiously above the black, wireless instrument, as if not sure they wanted to type out what they were told to, in a matter of seconds though this caution was thrown into the wind.

_I'm hanging by a thread_

_This life is becoming too much for me. I thought I could handle it, but my conscious is starting to eat away at me, telling me to stop my silence and speak up, but . . .I don't think I could ever face the consequences of what would happen if I ever told anyone of my predicament. The only reason I'm speaking up about this on here is because I know I can remain anonymous, and maybe still get some help. You see, ever since I was young . . .I've had a sort of family issue. My mother and father would never believe me if I told them, they would either ignore my plead for salvation or abuse me for what I said that they ignored for as lying. This issue though is directed more towards my brother. He . . .seems to have some sick, abnormal lust for, well, me. I-I'd rather not get into detail and I think everyone who is reading this will get the hint. I don' know what to do anymore, can anyone help me?_

Another few flashes of light and a sigh could be heard, sounding not like his usual exhausted sigh, but more of a sigh of relief almost "There, now hopefully I can resolve this issue" He posted his problem in the thread he just made on one of those multi-million member forum sites, his thread being in the 'Personal Problems' section. Before he never had the guts to even type out his predicament, let alone actually tell someone, but after reading from a few other threads, he felt a little more comfortable about reaching out for someone to help, anyone. It was already half past midnight and he was beginning to feel all the stress his body had been carrying around for the past week. With a yawn he clicked the refresh button on the top of the page, scrolling down when he noticed a few people had already posted.

_Dude, that's some serious shit, you need to tell someone, like an authority figure._

_Maybe you should talk to your guidance counselor about it, or go to see a shrink._

_I know it might be hard, but you really need to go to the police or something._

_You deserve it if you haven't gotten outta there and got the dickhead arrested yet, what the hell's your problem?_

_Aww, you poor thing __L__ I agree with most of the people here, I know this is an easier way of telling people, but you need to tell someone out there, in the real world and get this mess cleaned up babe._

Well so much for that. The boy knew all of that, he was just hoping that maybe there would be another way. Guess not. Without bothering to read the rest of the posts left on his page he placed his porcelain looking, almost graceful, hand upon the mouse and moved it to click on his profile:

_Welcome __S!l3ntScr3ms_

It read at the top of his personal page. There were no new messages, or comments. He felt a sharp pang of disappointment and logged out, exiting the window and getting ready to stand up so he could get ready for bed when something caught his attention. A soft _ding! _could be heard coming from a small message box that was now blinking at the bottom of the screen. He had almost forgot he was signed on AIM. The boy got comfortable in his seat once more and opened the message.

**SacrificeNeeded (12:45AM): Hey**

**SacrificeNeeded (12:46AM): I read what you posted in your thread**

**SacrificeNeeded (12:47AM): You might not care, but, I feel the same way you do, and, I'm afraid to tell anyone . . .ashamed, embarrassed too**

**SacrificeNeeded (12:49AM): I have my own problems, focusing primarily on my mother, I . . .I don't really wanna say just yet, I just wanted to tell you I know how you feel and that I know it's not as easy as those people in your thread make it seem.**

For a moment, the boy in front of the computer didn't really know how to reply, he just stared at the screen, amazed that there was someone else like him out there, someone who actually knew what he felt like. The person who sent the IM though, got quite after that last message and the boy didn't want to lose the only person who he might be able to become friends with.

**S!l3ntlyScr3m!ng**** (12:52AM): It's a relief to hear something besides 'You really need to get out there and tell someone' I guess they really don't understand. Huh?**

**S!l3ntlyScr3m!ng**** (12:53AM): Well, I'm glad to finally meet someone who actually understands were I'm coming from. D-do you think maybe I could IM you when I'm on again?**

He waited a moment, not wanting to seem to desperate, but he could feel his hear pounding in his chest. This one person who only spoke a few words to him, not even spoke but typed, seemed like his only hope to escape the world that was crumbling down around him.

**SacrificeNeeded (12:56AM): Really? I didn't want to seem to pushy when I IM'ed you, but, I was hoping the same thing. It's rare for me to have a friend . . .unfortunately. I'd be happy if we could talk and maybe get to know each other a little better. **

The young, pale boy in front of his computer felt a wave of relief wash over him, not only did this person not find him creepy, they wanted to keep in touch as well. A smile tugged at his lips, a very small, quaint smile.

**S!l3ntlyScr3m!ng**** (12:58AM): Thank you, I think tonight you've helped me the most. I'll talk to you when I get on tomorrow, shouldn't be to late**

**SacrificeNeeded (12:59AM): G-Great, talk to you then. Goodnight Silent**

**S!l3ntlyScr3m!ng**** (1:00AM): Sleep tight Sacrifice**

The room on the other side of the computer screen was just as dark as the pale boys. As the figure who had just recently signed off AIM moved his cursor to the start menu and logged off, his sky blue eyes wondered to the name on the screen: Uzumaki Naruto. The blonde haired boy pushed his chair away from the desk and glided through the dark and into his bed. When his head hit the pillow he felt the drowsiness that he had been feeling since that afternoon take over, and as he closed his bright azure eyes he thought of the few moments that had just occurred and a hint of a smile played across his lips as he fell into dream land.

His pale hand moved away from the mouse and placed itself on the arm of the chair the boy was sitting in, he pushed out and sleepily wandered over to his bed. He had already logged off and after he slumped into bed, pulling the covers tightly over his body, he lay awake for a few moments and thought of the nights events. There was no visit from his brother, he got up the courage to ask for help, and he had finally made a friend. The smile from earlier remained on his lips as he closed his onyx eyes and fell into a deep sleep. As he slept his computer screen remained on the login screen, the light it was emitting acting almost like a night life, but just above the blank box that was used to type in a password, was a name. Uchiha Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2: Break Me In The Morning

Summary: Sasuke and Naruto live in a place where pain is undeniable and fear can not be disguised, but find salvation is only a click away, where all can be hidden or all can be revealed.

Rating: Mature for future yaoi and quite a bit of angst, foul language, incest, rape and a few other things. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer: I forgot this on the first chapter, but just so everyone knows.. I don't own Naruto : ( Unfortunately.

A/N: Well, I hope everyone liked my first chapter, I know it's not much but I typed it at like 2 AM, ok? (Same for this next one, hehe). Either way, here's chapter number two. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Break Me In The Morning

A small ray of sunshine shone through the window, in between the small crack of the curtains that hung around it, and right onto the face of a tanned and sleeping blonde headed boy. Said boy scrunched his eyes shut tighter, trying to block out the light that seemed to be out to get him, and only him, that morning. He rolled over, pulling the comforter that was wrapped around him up and over his head, but to no avail. Moments later the alarm clock that was beside him on his bedside table started blaring, causing him to sit up with a start and throw the covers off himself in a sort of panic. When the blonde headed boy realized what exactly happened he looked over at the clock, with a menacing look, that was blinking '6:05AM' and growled low in his throat. Before he was off the bed, the clock was off the table and now lay in pieces on the ground. With his eyes still half shut, the tanned boy made his way over to his closet and started to blindly pick out something to wear for the day.

He stripped of his pajamas, paying no mind to the array of cuts and bruises that were scattered across his arms and stomach, and started putting on a pair of jeans, ripped and faded, a plain white t-shirt, and a black hoodie. For the moment, the blonde boy left his hood down and just ran his hand through his hair as if it were a brush, then shook his head, leaving his hair the way it was after that. Next the blonde headed over to his bathroom, grabbing his tooth brush and getting it ready for use. When he lifted his head up to look into the mirror, toothbrush only inches from his mouth, he caught sight of the scar on his neck. For a moment he just stared at himself then dropped his eyes from the mirror to the sink. He shook it off and proceeded to brushing his teeth. After he had finished this he headed downstairs for a quick breakfast before school.

When he reached the kitchen there was a short, quite frail looking woman standing by the counter with her back to Naruto, as if she was preparing something, a small pile of plates was stacked beside her. Naruto saw her and quickly darted his eyes away and looked instead at the table. He took a seat and as the chair legs scraped against the floor, the woman at the counter seemed to notice he was there. She turned around and flashed the blonde headed boy a big smile as she walked over with a small plate of eggs, bacon and toast "Good morning sweetie, I made your favorite" Naruto stopped like a deer in the headlights and looked up at her, his bright blue eyes opened wide. He didn't know what to say. _Accepting it might upset her, but then again so might pushing it away. I never know how to act around her ever since . . ._. The blondes lips parted as if he were going to say something, but nothing came out, instead he just smiled. This didn't seem to be the right answer.

As soon as she saw the expression on her sons face, her own flipped completely. She frowned and her cheeks flushed a dark red. The plate she held in her hand dropped to the ground in a loud _crash_, pieces of plate and egg scattering across the floor "I knew it!! The real Naruto would have gagged at the sight of this!! The real Naruto hates eggs!! But of course you wouldn't know that! You sicken me!! Get out of my house!" As she yelled she turned back and grabbed the stack of plates, picking one of them up with her free hand and chucking it at the blonde who had now moved from the chair to up against the closest wall. His hands were up, coving his face as pieces of china broke all around him, the thick material of his hoodie seeming to be adequate protection for his arms. After a moment though, she stopped. Naruto cautiously lowered his hands only to see that her head had dropped and tears were dripping down her cheeks and to the floor. There was a moment of silence "Your so disgusting, this is all your fault!!!" And with that she threw the last plate. It smashed against the wall right beside Naruto's head, a piece seemed to escape and slash his cheek. His head had turned the opposite way and he closed his eyes when he realized where the plate was headed, but as he felt the sharp edge cut into his cheek he winced and peeked over at his mother once more. "Give me back my Naruto" Her voice was a lot lower, a depressed air to her tone, and she was now picking up the mess she had made.

With tears in his eyes, he moved forward and walked past her. Grabbing his back pack he headed out the door and started towards his school, small droplets of blood now sliding down his cheek.

* * *

_His black, red tinted, almost evil looking eyes scanned the dark room, stopping and following the light from the computer screen. It was sort of like a spot light for the sleeping raven haired boy on the bed. The mans lips twitched into a smirk as he inched closer to the younger Uchiha. When he reached forward and felt the bed, his hand traveled a little farther, going up the boys blanket covered leg, brushing against his thigh, and stopped at his chest, this is where the blanket ended. His fingers curled around the edge of the blanket and rolled them down to the end of the bed. With that done he saw what he was waiting for. The lips that formed into a smirk were now being chewed on lightly in anticipation. He looked down at the half naked boy below him. No shirt, only boxers. In the computers light his skin seemed to glow, only making the porcelain color of it look even more intriguing, causing the man to almost not be able to stand it anymore. Just a little longer. He leaned down, close to the sleeping boys ear and whispered _"Wake up, sleepy head" _And with that he got the reaction he wanted. The raven haired boys onyx eyes shot open and darted around the room in panic, he sat up with a start only to feel a heavy hand push him back onto the bed, then an even greater force pressing down on his hips, his heart started to pound and his breathing picked up. In one swift movement the man had mounted himself atop the smaller boy and was now using all his weight to keep the boy still _"I promised I'd pay you a visit tonight. Stop acting so surprised, Sasuke" _As the words slipped past the mans repulsive lips, sounding almost like a hiss, a tear escaped and slid down Sasuke's cheek, _agonizingly_ slow._

He felt the hot liquid sliding down his cheek and gasped, instinctively his hand reached up to his cheek, and as he feared, he felt a tear. With a start Sasuke's eyes flew open and he cautiously looked about, the pounding of his heart only calming when he realized it was morning and what he just saw was only a memory. For a moment he shut his eyes and caught his breath, pulling off the covers and getting out of bed soon after. Unlike in his dreams, he had been wearing sweat pants, a t-shirt, and a sweater to bed. He began stripping of his layers and went over to a small dresser once he was down to his boxers, there lay a set of clothes for the day. Sasuke quickly dressed, wearing dark jeans, a studded belt, and a long sleeved black shirt. After his daily routine of clothing himself, and washing up, he headed downstairs to get his back pack and leave for school.

Once downstairs he grabbed his backpack and an apple from a small bowl on their kitchen table. He started to leave the kitchen, but was stopped "Good morning. Sleep well last night?" The voice made him stop mid bite. His wide eyes stared at the man before him as his apple fell to the ground, teeth marks in it and juice dripping down his chin. The man smiled and shook his head "What will I ever do with you Sasuke?" His voice was smooth, almost as if he could caress you with his words. He came forward, placed a hand on the younger Uchiha boys cheek and tilted his own head to the side. Through those _repulsive _lips of his, slid a tongue, it met the sweet liquid on Sasuke's chin and licked up from there, to his mouth, enjoying every bit. When the juice was gone, his tongue maneuvered it's way across the raven haired boys bottom lip. While this was happening, all Sasuke could do was stand there, breath erratic and fear pounding through his veins, what snapped him from his reverie was when he felt a tongue threateningly close to entering his mouth. He turned his head away and the wet, hot sensation seemed to disappear

"Good morning, Itachi" Out of the corner of his eye he saw his older brother smirk, and felt the sudden burst of cold air on his cheek as the hand that had been on it, was removed. Only when he knew his brother had stepped aside did Sasuke continue out of the kitchen to the front door.

"See you when you get home, brother" Itachi's words made the hairs on the back of Sasuke's neck crawl, he paused for another moment, hand on the door knob. _He's just trying to scare me . . .He's never here when I get home. He's always at work, with dad. _He took a breath and shook off his uneasy feeling before opening the door, stepping outside, then slamming it shut behind him. The gentle touch of the morning mist hitting his face seemed to calm him down even more and make everything better, for the moment. With his sleeve covered hand he wiped off the part of his chin that had been infected by his brothers saliva, making a disgusted face as he did so. No matter how hard he rubbed the feeling never seemed to go away. It was a dark morning, and even though the sun wasn't up yet, there were a few other kids out, on there way to school, even a few parents leaving for work, . . .but even so Sasuke just kept his head down and remained silent. _All I can do is close my eyes and pretend your just a nightmare._

* * *

With still about thirty minutes to spare before school started, a certain blonde headed boy walked into the back entrance of Konoha High. Up at the front entrance of the school, almost simultaneously, a door was being pulled open by a certain porcelain colored hand. 


	3. Chapter 3: Within Arms Reach

Summary: Sasuke and Naruto live in a place where pain is undeniable and fear can not be disguised, but find salvation is only a click away, where all can be hidden or all can be revealed.

Rating: Mature for future yaoi and quite a bit of angst, foul language, incest, rape and a few other things. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer: I forgot this on the first chapter, but just so everyone knows.. I don't own Naruto : ( Unfortunately.

A/N: Hello again! Here's the third chapter for everyone! ^_^ Most of this chapter's about Naruto, but don't worry, I plan on making the next one about Sasuke, or the one after that . Oh, it's coming up soon, lol. I'm going to try to update at LEAST every week, but with school and work it may be a little longer, I'll definitely try though xD Hope everyone likes it so far! Please R&R!

Chapter 3: Within Arms Reach

The swift draft that came from the closing door sent a small, unintentional shiver down his spine. After removing his hands from his pockets, he took the hood of his sweatshirt and pulled it over his head, as if that weren't enough, he then lowered his eyes and stared at the floor as he walked the ever familiar path to the nurses office. The dimly lit hallways, dull smell of paper and dust . . . Did nothing to lighten his mood, at least when he was outside he had fresh air and room to breath. Thankfully, before he made it to school, the blood that had been dripping down his cheek, stopped, and the once warm, sticky feeling was replaced with dry, stiff streaks. The few people he passed didn't seem to notice.

Soon enough, the nurses office was coming up on his right, and as if he did this everyday, without even glancing up, he turned and stepped inside. Since he was fairly early to school, the waiting room was empty, this made him feel better as he went up to another door and knocked lightly. As he waited, the familiar, almost cozy feel of the office calmed him down a bit and before he knew it the door had been opened and out stepped the nurse.

She was an older woman, but looked very young for her age. Tsunade was her name, or to Naruto, Tsunade-baachan. The woman stood there for a second, a mix of worry and anticipation on her face. Naruto lifted his head and removed the hood, just standing there and letting her take in his appearance. When he revealed himself, her expression only turned for the worse. His eyes were puffy and red, his cheeks not much better, flushed and tear streaked, and the cut. For a moment she remained silent, closed her eyes and shook her head "Again?" If anyone else had been in the room they wouldn't have understood the meaning of this simple question, yet Naruto did, but it didn't seem so simple to him. He could feel his eyes burning as the heat of a new batch of tears stung his eyes. Tsunade saw this and pulled him gently into her private office and closed the door. She sat him down and turned to get a few things.

His hands folded themselves up in his lap as he fidgeted and twiddled them a bit, better this then just sitting there and letting his whole body convulse. When Tsunade-baachan returned she set a small bottle, a few cotton balls, and some medical tape on the small table beside Naruto. As she worked on fixing up his wound she fought back the urge to ask for the details, choking back a few tears of her own as she felt her chest constricting, it killing her inside every time the small boy came into her office with yet another wound. After a few minutes his cheek was clear of any blood and his wound was bandaged. Even though it was hard, Tsunade gave him a small smile when he looked up at her "Tsunade-sama . . ." He started, his voice low and broken as he dropped his head again " . . .was I put on this earth, just to be hated?" The look on her face seemed horrorstruck, and she was speechless, but for just a second

"Naruto, why would you think that?" Her voice was kind, and just that small sentence was enough to reassure him he was not a complete abomination. With a shrug he parted his lips to speak but before he could get anything out, the first bell rang. This was the bell warning all the children that they had five minutes to get to class. His sky blue eyes looked up into her golden ones and he cracked a small smile

"Thanks, Tsunade-baachan" And with that, he stood from his chair and exited her office then made his way back into the hallway amongst the now hundreds of students. She had given him a small pat on the head before he left but as she stared at the now closed door, she just stood there and prayed silently to herself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'_See you when you get home, brother' _Just thinking about the words sent a chill through his veins. Even though he was far from home and wandering the school, fear still gripped him at every turn down another hallway. He _knew_ what his brother said was a lie, he _knew_ he wouldn't be home when Sauske got there, but just those seven simple words were enough to darken his entire day, even more so. The raven haired boy tried to shake the words from his mind, but failed when they still rang through his skull. After about ten minutes of walking in basically one big circle, Sasuke noticed something when he looked up and saw the sign for the Nurses Office. This was about the fifth time he had passed it. For some reason though, after the inanimate had caught his attention, it didn't seem to let it go. He stood there silently wondering why he was exactly, but didn't move. The beating of his heart started to speed up, sweat started forming on his palms, never before did he have such a strong feeling that something was going to happen. Before he could find out though, the harsh buzzing of the morning bell snapped him out of his thoughts. "It was probably just my imagination" Sasuke muttered under his breath as he started forward with the rush of the now crowded hallway, shaking his head at himself for being so stupid.

Just as he reached his classroom at the end of the hallway, a bright blonde head of hair could be seen coming out of the Nurses office and being swallowed up into the crowd as a tan hand reached up and hid his face from the world with his hood. The Uchiha boy couldn't help the urge to look back once more. A sigh escaped from between his lips when he saw nothing out of the ordinary. He continued into his classroom, took his normal seat in the back corner, and waited for the rest of the students to pile in. As he heard the moans and groans of his fellow students, he subconsciously began staring out the window at nothing _You're lucky . . .,_ rang an unfamiliar voice in his head, _. . . school is your biggest problem. This-This place, is my escape, _it finished. The voice was his, unused and being wasted away inside his head instead of breaking through. If he doesn't do something soon, it'll be the death of him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Like every other day, the first few hours of school flew by for the young, tanned, blonde boy. Like every other day, he was filled to the brim with anticipation, and nerves. Like every other day, fifth period was the worst. You see, Naruto doesn't exactly have a fifth period class, more like a visit to the schools guidance counselor. The principal deemed it necessary after what happened, hoping it would help the boy cope, but all it did was worry Naruto that one day the counselor would realize he wasn't bothered by what happened two years ago anymore, but something different. Everyday he feared the shrink would try and dig deep into his personal life, try and find out what _exactly_ is going on at home. So far he has been able to avoid the subject, but he's running out of things to say and is frightened that the man will start to get suspicious.

The bell for the end of fourth period rings and all of the feelings that had been building inside Naruto since first period started boiling over, the butterflies in his stomach seemed to be swarming, their wings fluttering. As he walked down the hallway and made it to the counselors door with about two minutes to spare, he took a deep breath, flipped through a few scenarios in case the meeting went too far, then placed his hand on the knob, turned and pushed.

Two good things about the shrinks office: It was always warm and comforting, and always had a small hint of vanilla wafting through the air, wrapping itself around you with the heat. After a few visits though Naruto realized it was just used to calm down patients and get them to open up, a ruse to get them in their comfort zone so the shrinks could swoop in for their pray. The boy could admit, he certainly did like it, but wasn't going to be fooled.

He kept his hood up until he took a seat on one of the big, cushiony sofas that were in the room, and when it was lowered he looked up to see the counselor smiling at him from behind a funny mask. Another thing Naruto didn't like about therapy, his therapist, looked loonier then he did. The man was older, not too old, but you know, mid thirties or something, had light silver hair, and wore mask that covered his mouth and one of his eyes. "How are you doing today, Naruto?" The sudden sound of his voice broke Naruto from his analysis and he sat up a bit, giving a nod of his head.

"Not too bad, just a little tired, Kakashi-sensei" Was his answer, as it was every day. This Kakashi man seemed to notice and frowned a bit, at least that's what it looked like.

"Naruto, I'd like to start today a little different" He started and Naruto could feel everything boiling up in his stomach once again, making him feel sick for a moment "I-I've made some observations recently, and I was wondering if I could ask you a few things" One thing about shrinks, they ask you first if they can talk about something that might upset you . . .but in the end they end up getting it out either way. There was a silence after his question except for some shuffling coming from the couch. Naruto had turned, lied down on the couch, grabbed a pillow to hug and was now staring up at the ceiling, cursing himself inside his head for his fears coming true. Kakashi watched as the tanned boy seemed to brace himself, and made an odd face, only straightening it up when almost a minute of silence had passed "Right then. I've been doing this for quite some time now, I've dealt with other cases who have had losses similar to yours . . .one thing that's different though, is the fact that after two years, all of my patients have recuperated. I know it must have been hard, but after so long I'm starting to worry because you still seem to be so hung up on it . . .either that, or something else is happening that's bothering you. Naruto, talk to me, please?"

The blonde heard everything the older man said but it went in one ear and out the other, nonetheless he couldn't help but notice the sick feeling in his stomach was slowly starting to smolder. His cheeks heated up and the knuckles of the fingers that were clutching the pillow, turned white from the pressure he was exerting on its soft surface "Kakashi-sensei?" This wasn't just a simple question, his voice when he said it came out as a low growl, hostile "Has anyone closed to you ever died?" The boy didn't look over, but he could tell the look on this therapists face was that of shock. Kakashi cleared his throat and closed his eyes for a moment before answering.

"N-No, Naruto. But in my defense I must say I have seen and spoken to many people who have" Add a spark, ignite the fire.

His brow creased and he sat up with a start, tossing the pillow towards the mans desk and ultimately knocking a lamp off it. It shattered and so did Naruto's patience "Then shut the fuck up!! You _don't _know what it's like! You've only ever been on one side of the situation, you've never actually experienced something so _horrible_!" He was now up and standing, his face red and fists clenched "People like you _disgust _me. Lying to their patients to make them feel more comfortable, using your _sick _manipulative ways to get them to talk! It's like torture how you stab and stab and stab until we give you the information you want! Always listening to the problems, pretending you care, feeding us your bullshit 'I'm sorry', 'It'll be OK', 'We'll fix the problem'. No! You won't! If you could fix it, make everything better, you'd have to change history, make it so nothing bad ever happened!" He stopped a moment, the silent, stunned air filled with nothing but the sounds of his heavy, erratic breathing "Step down from your thrown, you're not as high and mighty as you think"

Kakashi's one eye was open wide, his mouth was most likely agape, and his breathing had stopped. In all his years of being a counselor, never did anyone give him such a response. It may not have been straight forward, but whether Naruto intended it or not, this outburst only heightened Kakashi's suspicions. Instead of yelling back, or trying to use his words to calm the boy down, all Kakashi did was smile "Aren't you glad you got that off your chest?" It was Naruto's turn to be shocked as he just stared at the teacher, the angry expression still mixed onto his face, but slowly softening.

"You know I lost my real parents when I was a baby, you know I was in an orphanage until I was ten, yo- . . .you know what happened the day my new mother and father were taking me home. So shouldn't you know that it's a little difficult to be perfectly OK after all that? I'm not like your other patients Kakashi-sensei. It seems I'm cursed" When the blonde haired boy started to speak, he lowered his head and his voice was calm and smooth. The outburst had worn him out, he wasn't going to try anymore "I think I need some fresh air, if you would excuse me for the rest of our session" Usually you would have to ask permission and have it granted before being able to leave early, but Naruto was too torn up inside at the moment to care whether or not it was OK with his counselor. It seemed Kakashi didn't care either as he kept his mouth shut when Naruto exited the room.

A hand sifted through his light silver hair as he sighed and gave a shake of his head. Naruto was definitely not like his other patients.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

By sixth period Sasuke had almost completely forgotten what his brother said that morning, like he normally did when the older boy made those stupid remarks, but something else was starting to happening sixth period. Even though he was all the way in the back, he could still hear the whispers and see the notes being passed around the classroom. When the bell rang for class to officially start, someone got distracted and dropped one of the said notes. Sasuke eyed the teacher for a moment and cautiously reached down for it. In one swift movement he grabbed it and sat back in his seat as if he had never moved. In all honesty, he was never really one to care much about gossip, but even while class was going on people were still having heated conversations about something that had happened that day, it made him ever so curious. While the teacher was turned around towards the board, the raven haired boy slowly unfolded the note and started to read:

_**Dude, did you hear about what happened fifth period? Some kid freaked out and started throwing shit and yelling at Kakashi-sensei! I heard he's one of those really quiet kids that goes to therapy sessions like ever day during that time. I can't believe we got a nut job in our school!**_

_Hah! You fucking serious? You have any idea who it was exactly?_

_**Not sure, I heard a few different names floating around. I think one of them was Uzumaki? Or something like that. Seems like every ones talking about it though. Someone said he always keeps his hood up so not many people know what he looks like, I did hear someone say that one time a teacher made him take it off and he had BRIGHT blonde hair and like a bunch of scars on his face. Talk about a freak, I think if I looked like that I'd crack after so long too, lol.**_

And that was where it ended, the boy who started it was probably looking for it at that very moment to send back to his friend. Sasuke tossed it back on the ground and leaned back in his seat, thinking about what he had just read. The story seemed a little far fetched, but for something made up to make it around the school that fast, would be a little difficult, so it must have been true, right? At least some of it. He shook his head and just looked down at his note book as he scribbled random doodles until the end of class. This time when the bell rang, signified the end of the school day. Sasuke gathered all his things and got out of the classroom to exit the school with the masses.

Once outside where everyone was spread out, Sasuke took a moment to take in a deep breath of the warm, floral scented air before he had to head back to his home, his prison. He adjusted the strap on his shoulder and started down the walkway. The school was surrounded with cherry blossom trees, and it still being summer, the beautiful pink petals spun elegantly to the ground from their branches. As he strode along the side walk, he casually watched the fragile figures float around, but something else soon caught his attention. Amongst the light pink was an even more astounding color. A few stray petals seemed to land beside someone sitting on one of the schools benches. The young Uchiha's eyes went a little wide. _His hair. . .is that bright yellow?_


	4. Chapter 4: Candy

Summary: Sasuke and Naruto live in a place where pain is undeniable and fear can not be disguised, but find salvation is only a click away, where all can be hidden or all can be revealed.

Rating: Mature for future yaoi and quite a bit of angst, foul language, incest, rape and a few other things. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto : ( Unfortunately.

A/N Well, I'm sure some people have been wondering where I've been over these past couple months …I'M SORRY!!!!! It's just my luck that right after I say I'm going to try and update every week I get caught up in a million and one other things! A few days after my last update I was NEVER home! Either it was school then work, or school then being dragged somewhere by friends, or work THEN being dragged away, or I was too tired from all the other stuff that was going on….or school then HW. I promise I will try my hardest to update more often then every couple months, no, I WILL update at LEAST every month. Here's my AIM address: doesitsqueak, and here's my MSN: doesitsqueak at hotmail . com If it's getting close to the end of the month and I haven't updated someone get on and yell at me, virtually slap me, nudge me, anything you want. Now, back to the next chapter, lol.

This chapter is going to be primarily focused on Sasuke, Itachii, and their family with little bits of Naruto (hopefully explaining more of his past so everyone stops thinking this is exactly like LoveLess lol). Also, there is going to be some scenes of violence/sexual abuse, but in this chapter it won't be that detailed. I'm saving that for later. Thank you for you patience xP. Please Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Candy

Sasuke just stood there, lips slightly parted in shock as the baby pink leaves still spiraled down around him and the object he was so longingly staring at. _So . . .so he must be the boy everyone is talking about . . . He looks so lonely. Maybe I should . . . _Before he could think about it anymore, he took a step forward and headed towards the bench where the boy sat. It seemed the blonde didn't notice and Uchiha thanked the heavens for this because if he had looked up, Sasuke would have stopped in his tracks and turned away. _Great, almost there, you can do this . . .Or not . . ._. The boy was no longer getting closer and closer to him as he moved because Sasuke had stopped walking. With a sigh he watched as the bright head of blonde hair disappeared into one of the cars that had just pulled up. "Just my luck"

* * *

As soon as he was situated in his seat, belt buckled, Naruto looked up at his mother and gave her a faint smile, hoping she was feeling better than she was this morning. "H-How was your day, mother?" After he asked, he realized he didn't want the answer and his eyes grew wide as he saw the expression on his mothers face. 

Her lips curled into a wide grin as she reached her hand over and placed it on Naruto's inner thigh "Ooh, you know I love it when you refer to me as mother, you're such a bad boy, Naruto" Her smile was disfigured for a short moment when she took her bottom lip between her teeth and chewed on it lightly "My day was fine baby, how was yours? Tough day at work?" Her voice was smoky and after she asked this her hand moved a little higher, massaging his leg in small circles. Naruto tensed.

"R-Right, t-tough day at work, honey" He was sure to never refer to her as mother again. Now, instead of looking at her, he turned away and stared out the window intently, as if something extremely interesting was happening just outside, trying to ignore the feeling of her hand slowly inching higher. In just as split second though, his expression mimicked hers. His bottom lip was between his teeth and he was biting down hard, almost to the point of drawing blood, to hold in his screams.

"Mm, you like that baby?" Came her voice, bottom lip now released and eyes glazed over with lust as she tried to stay in control of the wheel "It's so sexy when you bite your lip like that. Don't worry babe, we're almost home" She smirked and a sultry laugh escaped her.

_Damnit! Damnit, damnit, damnit! _Naruto cried out in his head as he immediately let go of his lip and clenched his teeth instead, holding his eyes shut as this sickening sensation arose in his stomach. The feel of her hand caressing, squeezing, rubbing his member overtaking him.

* * *

Sasuke glanced over and noticed there was a bench beside him, he dropped his head and took a seat. All he did was think. He thought about himself, his life, his brother, his . . .that blonde headed boy. _I wonder what's wrong with him, or rather what's happened to him. _Before he could think any longer on the subject he heard a car pull up to the curb in front of him and the soft hum of an electric window going down. 

"Hey kid, hop in" For some reason the voice didn't phase him one bit and he just shook his head, not even bothering to look up. This seemed to anger the man a bit "I'll give you some candy" Sasuke could tell the man was smirking.

"I don't take candy from strangers" The Uchiha responded, lifting his head only to see that the window was not all the way down and was tinted either way, so his view was blocked. He narrowed his eyes and got up to walk away.

"Oh, but you _love_my candy" This time, he recognized it and stopped in his tracks. With his head being down, his bangs cast a dark shadow over his eyes, which was good in Sasukes case. If Itachii didn't see his horrified expression, it wouldn't be as entertaining to the older man. The younger Uchiha got his bearings and looked over at the sleek black Mercedes with a smile on his face.

"Ah, it's just you brother. Thought you were some crazed, child molesting pedophile for a second" A laugh came from between his lips "Seems I was mistaken" _You're an _incest_ crazed, _brother_ molesting pedophile. _The onyx eyed boy knew he would regret that and cursed himself silently as he rounded the car and got in the front passenger side, feeling his brothers hateful glare the whole way.

Their trip home was silent and all Itachii did was watch the road, slowly gripping his steering wheel tighter and tighter. Sasuke knew he was in for it when he got home and for the first time in his life wished the ride would never end. In a matter of minutes though they were on their way up the long drive and were soon parked just outside one of the garages entrances. With out speaking Sasuke grabbed his bag and got out of the car, heading straight for the door and not turning back. Once he was inside he left the front open as he now rushed towards his bedroom only to have his hope taken away from him as his bedroom door was now getting smaller instead of bigger. He felt Itachii's hand wrap itself around the back of his neck and pull him back down half a flight of steps and into the kitchen. His brothers breath was hot against his flesh and all the younger Uchiha could do was close his eyes tight and just wait for the pain to be over

"You think you're funny don't you. little brother?" Sasuke stayed quiet and could feel his spinal cord slowly getting crushed by Itachii's grip. "If anyone had heard you today you'd never say a word again and if you don't believe me, try it again" The words he spoke were whispered harshly into Sasuke's ear and dripped with the disgusting slime his brother was made of. In a moment he had been grabbed and dragged into the kitchen, held against his will, and threatened . . .and now it was silent as Itachii's hand started to loosen its grip from Sasuke's neck. Thinking it was possibly over since there was no longer a pressure against his skull he slowly began reopening his eyes, meeting Itachii's and only getting the chance to blink once before he noticed something in his peripherals and gasped. Trying to shield himself and failing the fist that was thrown through the air had come in contact with Sasuke's cheek with a force that knocked him to the ground and caused him to slide across the linoleum floor and smack his head on the adjacent wall. With a cry of pain Sasuke ducked his head down and cradled it in his arms, bringing his knees up to his chest and lying in the fetal position on the floor as the never ending pain throbbed through his head and made his stomach queasy. "Next time I'll make sure to break every bone" A smirk came to his face that revealed his perfect white teeth and when he moved to walk away the light caught and caused a bright light to momentarily flash off of his evil smile. If he were any more evil he'd be the devil himself.

All was silent once more but Sasuke knew his brother was gone this time though. One of his hands moved away from caressing his head and tested its strength by pushing on various locations of the floor before finally lifting up half of the younger Uchiha. He had to remove his other hand from his head now and could feel a pressure surrounding his whole upper body but managed to ignore it long enough to get himself up the steps and to his room.

* * *

_A man much taller than he but striking in resemblance knelt down to greet little Naruto with a smile as he held out his huge muscular hand "And what's your name little guy?" Naruto's huge azure eyes looked up the other pair looking down at him with great curiosity "Nervous are you? I don't blame you . . ." The man looked around for a moment then leaned in and whispered into the younger Naruto's ear ". . .this orphanage doesn't seem like a very fun place" When he moved back away a big smile was on his face._

"_My name is Naruto, sir" Finally came words from his tiny mouth as his cheeks lit up a bright shade of red. After finally hearing the boy's name the bigger man's expression faltered a bit before his smile grew even bigger._

"_Is it really? My name's Naruto too! What a coincidence, huh?" The woman that was standing beside the man who was called Naruto smiled back and knelt down as well, placing her hand on her husbands shoulder._

"_Don't you think that's a sign or something? Or at least really cute, ne?" She giggled and tiny Naruto watched her in amazement. He thought she was so beautiful and was now set on getting her to be his mother. At that point the woman looked over at him, her hazel eyes filled with happiness._

"Ahhh . . ." Naruto snapped from his reverie of memories with just enough time to feel a tear slide down his cheek as he groaned in pain at his. . .at Aiko's, touch. The sound of his zipper unzipping tore through the otherwise quiet car only to be joined with a disturbing, although not intended that way, laugh. Before things could get to much worse though Naruto gasped and jumped up at the sight of their house before grabbing for his backpack and holding onto the door handle for dear life. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Aiko frown and was relieved when she finally removed her hand from his private area. As soon as the car was stopped he pulled the handle and ran out of the car and up to the front door as fast as he could without making it obvious that he was terrified. He used the key attached to his book bag to get inside and to his room before Aiko could say anything else to him, it was awkward enough for the boy. When he reached his room he immediately went for his computer, plopping down in the chair that sat idly in front of it and typing at lightning speed the password to sign on to his account. Naruto made sure everything on his computer was locked. As everything was loading his knee bounced impatiently and his fingers tapped incessantly on the keyboard.

In an instant his fingertips were working there magic over the protruding letters once again as he typed in another password, this one into the AIM box that had popped up. His eyes quickly scanned through the few screen names he had listed and his eyes lit up when he saw the one he needed.

It was the first time in years he actually felt a heart beat.

* * *

Even though lying down in bed would probably do his head better than sitting upright in an uncomfortable computer chair Sasuke did the latter and waited, just staring at his computer screen, wanting a certain IM window to pop up. 

His wishes were granted within minutes::

**SacrificeNeeded (4:30 PM): I was hoping you'd be on. . .**

**SacrificeNeeded (4:31 PM): How was your day?**

It wasn't from the pain still ringing in his head but from the little IM that held the one person in the world who cared that made a searing hot tear trickle down his face.

**S!l3ntlyScr3m!ng**** (4:33 PM): Awful, but better now that you're here. My head is throbbing and my cheek is swollen, I'll be alright though.**

**SacrificeNeeded (4:35 PM): What happened?! Was it your brother? . . .**

**SacrificeNeeded (4:36 PM): Something of mine is hurting too, but I'd rather not say**

**S!l3ntlyScr3m!ng**** (4:37 PM): Yea, I mouthed off to him earlier and he decided punching me in the face was good punishment**

**S!l3ntlyScr3m!ng**** (4:39 PM): I won't make you say, so it's OK. I hope you're alright though. **

**SacrificeNeeded (4:41 PM): Punching is never a good punishment, no form of abuse is a good punishment . . .Did you cry?**

**S!l3ntlyScr3m!ng**** (4:43 PM): I shed no tears for broken me**

**S!l3ntlyScr3m!ng**** (4:50 PM): Sacrifice?**

**S!l3ntlyScr3m!ng**** (4:55 PM): You there?**

**S!l3ntlyScr3m!ng**** (5:01 PM): Are you alright?**

Before he got a response back he heard his mother calling him down for dinner. He forgot his parents got home early on Monday's and ignored her for a moment to look back at the screen. His face fell when there was still no response.

**S!l3ntlyScr3m!ng**** (5:07 PM): I have to go eat dinner now, I really hope your OK and your connection just cut out or something. I'll be back on later . . .Bye 3**

Against his want to stay put, Sasuke signed off and headed downstairs for dinner only to get greeted with silence as everyone was already sitting down at the table, waiting on him.

* * *

Naruto couldn't help but re-read what Silent had written and had to admit he admired his courage but also thought it was foolish not to cry, sometimes that really helped. His fingers hovered over the keyboard for a moment as he thought of what to say to that but never got the chance to type anything. He heard a knock on his door and quickly minimized the window then shuffled to his bed to pretend like he was asleep. 

"How's my Naruto? You rushed away from me earlier, I wanted to make sure everything was OK" Aiko stepped inside and slowly walked over to 'her' Naruto's bed and took a seat on the edge of it. She reached up and gently stroked his hair before a tear escaped and dropped down onto his face. He twitched a bit from the feeling but kept his eyes closed "Why don't you sleep in the same bed with me anymore, Naruto? Do you not love me anymore?" With his bottom lip between his teeth he bit down and tried to stay quiet, not wanting to burst out and yell out to her that her husband was dead. No, that wouldn't help matters "Please honey, don't I still appeal to you?" The hand that was petting his head moved lower and grabbed onto Naruto's, squeezing it tightly. Every muscle in his body started to tense as now her hand around his wasn't the only thing he felt. Aiko leaned down and pressed her chest against his back, guiding his hand over to her thigh and inward while she whispered dirty things he did not need to know into his ear.

* * *

Keeping his head down Sasuke silently apologized for being late by bowing before taking his seat, he could feel the beaming expression he knew his brother was wearing and his stomach churned. 

"What happened to your face dear brother? It looks as if someone hit you quite hard. Did something happen at school?" Sasuke's knuckles turned white as his fist tightened its grip around the fork he was holding and he looked up with a stoic expression on his face, noticing the only slightly concerned faces of his parents.

"_No, nothing at school, it was a more home related accident actually. You should remember, you were there" . . . _As if he could get up the guts to say something like that.

"Yea, it was an accident though. We were playing dodge ball in gym class and I wasn't paying attention" This seemed to please Itachii because he didn't get any hidden evil glance or kick under the table. His father shook his head.

"You're never going to get anywhere in this world if you're not paying attention in all your classes, even if it is just phys ed." The onyx eyed boy guided his eyes back to his plate without another word.

"Let's put that aside, shall we? How was your day at work honey? Not too stres. . ." As Sasuke's mother was speaking her voice started to slowly get softer until it completely faded out and everything was silent as he sat there and could only see their lips moving. That didn't last long either, his vision began to blur and he could feel himself slipping away in unconsciousness. Maybe he should have lied down after getting to his room. The only sounds he heard after that was the clanging of his fork hitting his plate and the 'thump' his body made when it hit the floor.


	5. Chapter 5: Therapy

Summary: Sasuke and Naruto live in a place where pain is undeniable and fear cannot be disguised, but find salvation is only a click away, where all can be hidden or all can be revealed.

Rating: Mature for future yaoi and quite a bit of angst, foul language, incest, rape and a few other things. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer: I forgot this on the first chapter, but just so everyone knows... I don't own Naruto : ( Unfortunately.

A/N: So...I'm not very good at keeping promises it seems. I'd like to apologize, again like I always do, for taking SO long. It's a shameful thing to take this long to continue a story of mine...a story that I have a lot of fun writing to be honest. Lots of things have come up, I've been through a lot this past year but it is no excuse to keep everyone who takes time out of their day to read my story waiting as long as I have. I truly hope that everyone will forgive me and still give their time to at least read my apology. That and I'm sorry if this isn't as good; I wasn't necessarily in a rush, but I wanted to get another chapter out to you guys after so long.

Enough of the sadness though. This chapter will be a, hopefully, even mix of both Naruto and Sasuke. If you've decided to come back or are new to my story than I hope you enjoy my new chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 5: Therapy

As if ignoring the fact that it was her own hand moving Naruto's along her inner thigh and upward, Aiko gently licked the boys ear and whispered "Mm, I love it when you touch me there...you know all my weak points don't you-ooh!" Her voice picked up in pitch towards the end of her sentence as she forced the boy's hand in between her legs and along the outside of her panties. Naruto could feel a shiver travel throughout her body out of pleasure while a shiver of his own went down his spine out of pure disgust. As he felt his fingertips being spread across something slippery he shut his eyes tight and tried to think of happier days; thankfully it did not take long for the current event to fade out of his mind only to quickly be replaced with an almost forgotten memory of that day...so long ago.

* * *

_It was near closing time, yes orphanages had closing times, and a little blonde haired boy sat on a small seat by a massive window, watching as the rain drops fell dangerously from the sky. He felt a sting of tears well up in his eyes as he placed his tiny, tan hand on the glass, pressing up against it gently as the thought of a bigger man, also named Naruto, ran through his head. It was just the other day that the couple had come in, looking to adopt and becoming quite attached to the small boy at the window. But then...where were they? Out of habit, Naruto dropped his head in defeat and clenched the hand that was pressed against the window in a fist; he banged on the glass lightly once, twice, and the third time he threw it up into the air ready to smash through the tortuous cage that let him see the outside world as much as he wanted but never let him actually experience it. A tear streaked down his cheek and he went to swing his fist into the glass but before he could he felt a bigger, warmer hand wrap around his own. With a gasp Naruto lifted his head up and whipped it around to see who had tried to stop him with the complete intention to yell at them…but when his eyes met a face he didn't expect to see his voice caught and his jaw dropped in astonishment. "I know little guy...we missed you just as much over these past few days" It was a strong faced man, with just as strong a name who was looking into the bright blue eyes that stared up at him. _

""_Naruto"" The two of them spoke in unison before one jumped and the other caught. A petite woman with hazel eyes and dark brown hair stepped into the room to see the two figures hugging each other. A warm smile quickly came to her face and she left the moment silent, enjoying it just as much as the two she was watching. "I didn't think you'd come back..." Said the small whisper that finally broke the air. It was evident in the bigger man's face that he was upset for worrying the child but before anyone could notice he turned his frown into a smile and placed little Naruto on the ground, bending down to be level with him_

"_We'd never leave you here to be all alone. You'll never be alone again, Naruto". This time when the small boy leapt into his arms the man carried him out the door, along with his new mother, and took him to the car that would ultimately take him to his new…home. _

_

* * *

  
_

Apparently during this whole day dream of his, Naruto's body was betraying him in the sense that there was quite a noticeable smile on his face from the happy memory...which, to his dismay when he came to his senses, only egged his mother on because it gave her the impression he was enjoying it. When he finally opened his eyes once again they soon found the beaming face of the woman beside him, lip between her teeth and cheeks flushed with excitement. It was not his intention to react how he did.

After coming out of his peaceful daydream his vision was slightly blurry, seeing only a disfigured face for a few moments; when he realized who it was and why they had the expression they did, he jumped. The sudden jolt of surprise that seared through him caused him to actually fall off the bed. It was only a twin and it wasn't meant for two people, especially not too grown people, and so there wasn't much room. Landing with a nice 'thump' and stiff 'Oof' Naruto braced himself for the yelling, the sudden mood change he was almost sure his mother would portray. But, there was nothing. Taking a moment to catch his breath and cautiously glance around his room, Naruto peeked up over the side of his bed to see what his mother was doing. Not being on the bed anymore being one of them. His eyes slowly wandered over to his computer, that of which his mother was standing in front of.

"What is this? Naruto I- I can't believe it...Ar-Are you cheating on me?" He'd seen her sad before, he'd seen her angry before, he'd seen her desperate before...but never all at once, mixed into one expression that was staring him right back in the face with no mercy. Trying to shake off the burning feeling her gaze was giving him, he slowly stood up and tried to think of why she would ask such a thing when he suddenly remembered not locking his computer and leaving his AIM up. **Was she really freaking out just because he was talking to another person? **Before he could even part his lips and take a breath to answer her, the hand she had placed on the wooden chair Naruto used to sit on became white. Upon seeing this, the boy put his hands up, as if he were surrendering, and carefully stepped around the bed so he was directly in front of her. She didn't yell at him when he moved so he figured he was safe, at least for the moment, and so he bowed his head and was about to apologize when he heard a faint squeezing sound. His mother's empty hand soon joined the other in gripping the chair, except this time it didn't remain on the ground. With a sharp gasp Naruto lifted his head up in just enough time to see the wooden object go from being held slightly off the ground at his mother's side, to his rib cage.

Dropping to his knees from the impact of it and wrapped his arms desperately around himself. He could hear that the chair had cracked a little from the force of the hit, and out of the corner of his fuzzy visioned eyes he could see small chips of wood joining him on the carpet below. Once the chair had been placed back on the ground, cracked and about to lose its back, his door was shut and the room was silent.

**Guess so.**

It was unknowing to him this morning that that is how he would be spending the night.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

He would have guessed that his parents would find his sporadic pass out just a nuisance, another thing they'd have to deal with. He also would have guess they would have had his brother toss him onto his bed to get some rest. But, to his surprise, and horror, he woke up not to the sound of his brother's laughter, or to the darkness of his room...but to a mix of sounds. _Beep. Beep. Beep._ Drip. Drip. Drip. Everything was hazy for a moment; all Sasuke knew was that the room was bright, it smelled funny, and it was unnecessarily cold. Feeling goose bumps creep along his skin he slowly opened his eyes wider, blinked a few times and attempted to look about the room. Attempted being the key word. The moment he went to move his head was the exact same moment that an intense bolt of pain shot from the back of his head all the way down to his feet. With clenched teeth and a grim expression now spread across his face, his gaze finally landed on his parents who were, surprisingly, actually there. They weren't leaning over his body though, making sure he was OK, they were having a conversation with the doctor…one that, from the looks of it, was not going to have a good outcome for him.

"Finally you are awake, we were all so worried brother" Sasuke's attention was immediately turned to Itachi, who was sitting by his side, a 'caring' hand holding his younger brothers. The smaller boy's look of pain had subsided quickly at the sight of this as he tried to hold back one of anger while he watched his brother bare a smile filled with wickedness back at him. This man was the epitome of sly for as soon as his parents had finished their conversation with the doctor and headed back towards Sasuke's bed, Itachi's face fell and he even managed to make his eyes water

"Oh, sweetheart, I know you're concerned about your brother, but the doctor said he'd be just fine after getting some rest and starting the therapy the doctor suggested for him". Even Sasuke could not keep silent anymore

"What?!" He yelled, ignoring the pain that surged through his body after his sudden outburst and quick sit up. Sasuke was staring at his parents but he could feel the burn of his brother's gaze on him for speaking up, like he didn't have the right to use his own voice. As if completely unfazed by it, his father was the one to speak up first and answer his son's questions

"Well, after everyone saw what you do to yourself the doctor suggested we enroll you in therapy. He told us that some schools provide their students a therapist if needed and we called your school to see if it was one of them. Turns out, it is, and you take during a whole period. Usually, we would not stand for this, academics is of the utmost importance in this family..but since you seem to be lacking the simple skill it takes to pay attention in your Gym class, we've decided to have you take your therapy session then, instead of having to deal with the burden of you failing a class." His father took the moment of silence to clear his throat then nod his head.

What he did to himself? What were they talking about? With no words to respond with Sasuke just looked down at himself, calmly admiring all the cuts and bruises that painted his body. So he did this to himself, huh? Funny thing was, even though his parents thought that Sasuke was purposely damaging himself, not once did they ask if he was OK or why he did it; they'd leave that to the therapist he guessed. Letting himself fall back onto the bed he winced again at the pain and let out a sigh between his teeth before closing his eyes and allowing himself to take in everything that had happened.

So because his brother punched him so hard that he fell to the ground and hit his head on the wall…he passed out after not following proper procedure and lying down like he was supposed to. And because he passed out he ended up in the hospital. And because he ended up in the hospital, everyone got to see the presents his brother left him with almost every night that they mistook for self inflicting. Wonderful. His thoughts were soon interrupted but his father's booming voice

"Well, the doctor said that you only had a concussion so after getting some sleep, which you already have..." He said this as if it were a bad thing "you should be fine. So if you could, get up and get dressed so we can head home; the drivers been waiting outside and it's not fair to keep him waiting any longer then we already have" Again, as if this was all Sasuke's fault. The tone in his father's voice made him sick to his stomach but he ignored the pain like he always did and nodded at the man's demand. His parents left the room and just as they did so Itachi stood up, the smile he wore earlier returning

"You poor thing, I am your older brother you know, if you were having issues you could have come to me. No need to be beating yourself up over trivial things" With this the dragon raised his fierce claw and placed it against Sasuke's cheek with just enough pressure to draw blood as he dragged his sharp nails along the boys delicate skin. At least that's how Sasuke saw it. He had turned his head away at the touch of his brother and waited patiently for the sensation to disappear; it soon did along with his brother. Once he knew he was alone, he turned around and reached a pale hand out to grab the pair of jeans that sat on one of the chairs beside his bed; he quickly put them on before slipping the hospital gown off. The cloth gently brushed along his stomach as it was being pulled up and over his head and the cold air hitting his exposed chest caused a line of goose bumps to follow said material up to his collar bone. Laying the gown on the bed, Sasuke took a moment to look down at himself.

Purple and blue mixed with cream didn't look so good when it was in blotches along someone's skin. His fingertips delicately traced along the scabs and scars, the bruises and bite marks. **Maybe he did deserve this…maybe, if his parents were going to accuse him of doing so he really should hurt himself.** With a sigh he shook the thought out of his head, for the moment, and slipped his long sleeved shirt carefully back onto his body. There was still a slight throbbing in his head but he figured sustaining this small amount of pain was better than getting beat even more for complaining.

By the time he made it from his room and out to the front entrance of the hospital, he could see the even more irritated looks on his parent's faces through the car window, but the subtle happiness that was flashing across his brothers. With tightly shut lips he slid into the car next to Itachi and remained silent the rest of the way home.

As soon as they were all in the house, before Sasuke could escape to his room, his mother spoke up "I know it's short notice but you'll be starting your therapy sessions tomorrow, so whatever period you have gym, I believe it's 4th, you'll be going to a Mr. Kakashi's office. Just make sure you're there on time, I don't want to hear anything bad from him". The boy had looked at his mother when she spoke, but didn't really pay attention; the only time his attention would be caught by his parents is if one of them even muttered something remotely affectionate to him. Leaving the air silent once again, he nodded and went straight up to his room.

Without wasting even a second Sasuke went straight to his computer desk, but not to check his AIM or any other of the sort, he opened the middle drawer of the dark mahogany piece of furniture and took out a sharp silver object. The small amount of light that was shining in through his window caught it and a bright spark of light momentarily flashed throughout the room. Taking a seat on his bed the fragile dark haired boy placed an edge of the scissors to his wrist.

**Maybe.**

It was unknowing to him this morning that that is how he would be spending the night.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It wasn't everyday that Naruto got to school early, usually only on days where he'd have to make a visit to the nurse. This was one of those days.

"Ughh.." The half groan half moan slipped between his lips when the blonde haired boy had finally come to. He could feel the pain in his side had only worsened since he'd been hit; the cause of that was probably his sleeping position. Slowly he lifted his head up and attempted to sit up straight, grabbing onto the carpet as he did so. Being careful to avoid any wood chips, Naruto pressed down on the ground and forced himself to stand up; the straightening of his back made him choke as he tried to hold back a cry of pain. Limping over to his dresser the blue eyed boy let his gaze wander over the small amount of shirts he had in his drawer, hanging onto the dresser with one hand and unzipping his hoodie with the other. The normally painless process of getting dressed had turned into an agonizing ordeal.

After about twenty minutes Naruto was finally ready to go to school and without hesitating for breakfast or to even grab a snack, he took his back pack and headed straight out the door.

It took him longer than usual to get to school but he still managed to leave himself with about ten minutes to spare before the first bell. Walking as quickly as he could to the nurse's office Naruto realized once he reached the door…that all his trouble was for nothing. Either Tsunade was out sick herself and they hadn't found a replacement, or she was extremely late. No matter how he looked at it though, the nurse's door was shut and there was no one there to help him.

Dropping his head in defeat, Naruto sucked it up and stood up straight as he turned back and headed for his first period class. Thankfully there were not many students in the hallways. Thankfully his hood was up and his face could not be seen. The slightly exposed top of his red shirt slowly became darker in some places then others as drops of water soaked it.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It wasn't enough that scars and bruises covered every part of his unexposed body…now there was going to be one where everyone could see. Well, if Sasuke wanted it so. The now rusty looking scissors lay on the ground, dried blood ruining the silver it was previously coated with, and a small yet still quite distinct cut appeared on the inside of Sasukes left wrist. That night he had managed to fall asleep with his left arm limply at his side, hanging slightly off the bed and so when he woke up that is the first thing his eyes saw. The raven haired boy was used to getting injuries that were out of his control…but not ones he inflicted purposely on himself yet seeing the crusted liquid dried to his skin seemed to have no effect on him. As if it were a normal morning it took Sasuke only a few moments to get dressed and head downstairs. When he reached the kitchen he stopped, waiting for something, it soon occurred to him though that everyone was in fact out to work already that morning. Breathing a sigh of relief Sasuke reached for an apple that was sitting in a bowl on the table, the small stretch causing his shirt to pull up a little and expose his wrist. His onyx eyes caught the now cleaned up wound but quickly turned away and admired the apple as if it was more fascinating than usual.

Being able to actual enjoy his breakfast as he made his way to school was a rare commodity so he used everything he had in him to completely enjoy the moment. By the time he had made it to school the apple was finished and he tossed the core into a trashcan just outside the building before wrapping his porcelain fingers around the doors handle and pulling it open to step inside. He had been a little later to school then usual; enjoying your breakfast while simultaneously dreading 4th period took a lot of time. Going through a school day that was normally slow, however, did not when you happened to NOT be looking forward to a certain period.

There he was though, standing in front of the door that would lead him into a therapy session he did not need. Ignoring the protesting thoughts inside his head, Sasuke reached his hand up and gently knocked on the door; maybe if he did it lightly enough, the teacher inside wouldn't hear him. "Oh, please come in!" If he could only be so lucky. The smell that overtook him when he entered made his eyes water and even though it was slightly painful to him, he assumed it to be an exaggerated attempt to make someone feel comfortable. Ignoring it like he does most things, Sasuke took a seat on the decently sized black sofa that sat exactly opposite from a desk with a strange looking man behind it. Even though his mouth was covered, it was obvious to the pale boy that the man was smiling "Welcome Sasuke, my name's Mr. Kakashi, but feel free to just call me Kakashi, whatever makes you more comfortable". Oh god, this was going to be worse than he thought.

Lucky for him, today was mainly about making introductions, talking about school and how that was going, along with any outside activities that Kakashi discovered Sasuke didn't participate in. "Well, I hope that wasn't too bad for you. I hope you understand though that we'll be meeting every school day at this time and that now introductions are over we can dwell, possibly, into some deeper subjects". Again with the smile. To be nice, Sasuke returned the gesture and gave the man a nod but remained silent. This forced Kakashi to speak once again "Yes, well, the periods about to end so you can take your leave now if you'd like, I have another student who should be joining me within the minute". Thank goodness. It didn't take any more than that for the younger Uchiha to understand and so he immediately got up and headed for the door, the handle of which was already moving.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Every time Naruto had a moment between a period he'd go down the familiar hallway to the nurse's office to see if Tsunade had arrived but every time he was let down. Knowing he wouldn't have any time after fourth, he went straight to Kakashi's office. Bracing himself for another forty five minutes of having to keep still, which was harder than normal considering his circumstance, Naruto took a deep breath that he regretted right afterwards.

Cursing under his breath he placed one hand gently along his side and placed the other on the doors handle, turning it slowly.


End file.
